Stories
by samiam124
Summary: A story is a powerful thing. It can take you from this world to the next, all without moving from your seat. Sometimes, even people can be stories when they've lived a life worth telling. And before I met the Doctor, I never realized the full impact of stories and how powerful they can be, how powerful I could be not because of my strength, but because I was a story worth telling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my story, I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I just decided to write it down on paper, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: In the unlikely event that the creators of Doctor Who or Rick Riordan happen to be online reading fan fiction for god knows what reason, I am a seventeen year old girl, I own t-shirts, not the entire franchise.**

 ** _Percy_**

Sometimes I wish I had never met the Doctor.

Sometimes I wish I could have kept on living my life in the ignorant bliss that it was. I could have kept on fighting monsters with Annabeth and the rest of the seven, kept on living my life the way I was supposed to.

I could have died at any moment, any monster could have taken my life away with a swipe of claw or sword. I could have lived though, grown old with Annabeth or whoever else I happened to find along the way, had pretty little kids and live a normal life, as normal as a half-blood's life could get.

But normal is boring, and boring makes for an uninteresting story. After all, we're just stories in the end.

And that's just what I am, a story. I've been one all of my life.

"Bro, you sure this is gonna work? It's taking too long." I whispered to Jason, who was crouching behind the chair next to mine.

"Positive, she'll be here any second." Jason whispered back. I could barely make out his form, even though he was barely two feet away from me.

"Shut up you two! I think I hear something." Hazel whispered shouted from across the room. Silence fell over us, and none of us dared to move as we waited in the darkness. After a few seconds of dead quiet, I started to hear footsteps coming from outside the door. The anticipation inside me started to build with every sound, every muscle in my body tensed and my heart skipped a beat in my chest.

My hand gripped the chair in front of me, and even though I couldn't see it I knew my knuckles were white. As the door opened, I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face.

As light from the hall poured into the room, two figures stepped through the door.

"Piper I'm telling that's- Why are all the lights out?"

"SURPRISE!" We all screamed in unison as the lights flickered on to reveal the dining room decorated with as much happy birthday crap we could find from the party store Jason, Frank ,Leo, and I raided while Hazel and Piper kept Annabeth occupied and distracted. Hazel was our get ready warning that Annabeth would be coming in the next few minutes, and ever since she walked in the room we were hid behind the chairs in the dark, waiting for Piper to bring her in for the big reveal.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. When we all jumped from our hiding spot, she jumped out of her skin. Her dagger was in her hand immediately and she was in a fighting stance, ready to rip one of our heads off. That when you know you got Annabeth good, when she goes from relaxed to murderous in under a second.

It took her a bit to realize what was happening and when it hit her, she let her dagger fall to the floor as she brought her hands to her face, laughing along with the rest of us. We all made our way up to her from the back of the room, all of us hiding as far back as we could; knowing that being too close to surprised Annabeth could have possible meant death.

"Happy birthday Wise Girl." I told Annabeth as I pulled her into a hug, smiling from ear to ear. She was not in the mood to hug apparently, as she pushed me off of her almost immediately.

"I hate all of you, you scared me half to death!" She yelled, punching my arm out of frustration, which only made me laugh more.

"Okay Annabeth, don't kill Percy, he is your boyfriend. And he's the only one who knows where the cakes hidden." Leo told her as she tried to calm down. She looked around the room, sighing deeply as she shook her head at all of us.

"You all realize my birthday was last month right?" Annabeth sighed.

"Of course we do, but you and water boy over here took an accidental trip to Tartarus, and unfortunately you had the world's worst birthday while you were down there. And since all of us are so stressed about the fact that if we don't stop dear old Grandma Gaea from destroying the earth we will all become monster chow, we decided to take a break for one night and make up for your literal birthday from hell." Leo told Annabeth

"How many times have I told you quit calling me water boy?" I laughed as I shoved Leo to the side

"I still can't believe you all went to this much trouble for me, you should be focusing on the war, not my freaking birth-" Annabeth started, but she was cut off by a groaning noise coming from the deck above. We all looked, because from what I remember, the ship never made that noise.

"Leo is something wrong with the pipes?" Piper asked.

"No, I've never actually heard that noise before…" Leo breathed, staring up at the ceiling with confusion edged into his features, gripping the side of the of his tool belt.

That's when we heard something heavy drop onto the deck as the groaning stopped. That was the only signal we needed, we exchanged looks before grabbing our weapons and sprinting up the stairs, the birthday party completely forgotten.

We all knew without saying anything that it wasn't a part of the ship, Leo did an inspection just that morning to make sure everything would be fine for the party. And even if something was wrong, Leo knew the thing inside and out, if he didn't know what was making that noise, than we were either royally screwed or it wasn't the ship.

I really don't know what I was expecting to see when I got up to the deck. I was thinking it could be a weird monster that we have never seen before, or maybe a contraption made by Leo's father to help us on our quest. As I ran with everyone up to the deck, I tried to think of all possible out come through my mind, not one could prepare me for what was waiting for us.

It wasn't a monster, it wasn't even Greek or Roman. It was a box, a big wooden blue police box, like the ones you would see walking down the streets of London, but it wasn't red. We all paused when we saw it just chilling on the ship like it had been there since we built that boat. I don't think any of us even knew what to do.

"What is that?" was all Hazel managed to get out. We looked around the boat, looking for anyone who could have put the thing there, but there was no one else there, nothing else was moved or even touched from when I last saw it, and we were in the middle of the ocean, and I knew that sea monsters didn't have any of these just lying around on the ocean floor. I of all people would know.

I nearly threw riptide when the door opened to reveal a girl in a short skirt with long red hair that almost reminded me of Rachel.

"Viva Las Vegas!" She laughed with a smile on her face, stopping herself when she saw all of us pointing our swords at her.

I honestly expect her to scream, or at least act scared. I definitely did not expect her to take one look at us and roll her eyes.

"Doctor! This is NOT Los Vegas!" She groaned in what I then recognized as a Scottish accent, turning around and stomping back into the box. Apparently no else expect that reaction to, as we looked around to each other in confusion, not knowing what to do. We were used to receiving sassy death threats when we were point our swords at someone, or even fear, not complete and total disinterest.

A man stepped out of the box next, which surprised me, considering how small the box was. He was around the same age as the girl, and he was wearing a tweed jacket complete with suspenders and a bow tie, with floppy hair and an equally floppy grin to match.

He stared at us with wonder, "Teenagers with swords, well that's new! Oh I love new, don't get a lot of new these days." He grinned as he stepped out of the box, looking at all of us like we were presents under a Christmas tree.

"Who are you?!" Jason yelled, trying to sound as violent and threating as possible.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, I'm being rude aren't I? Hello, I am the Doctor, and these are my friends Amy and Rory, don't mind them they're a couple and very touchy feely at times, though it depends on the day, sometimes they don't even act like their married which is very strange to me but hey who am I to judge? Well and then there's the whole- Am! Rory! Get out here and meet our new friends!" He rambled before he realized that his friends. Who were apparently married, were not standing where he motioned them to be. As soon as he called for them a man stepped out of the box hesitantly, who I assumed to be Rory, saw our swords and then put his hands in the air in a surrender position, stepping away from us. He was closely followed by the woman, Amy apparently, who first came out of the box. She still didn't look scared, she just looked annoyed as she leaned her body weight on the edge of the doorway, not even bothering to step out.

"You promised us Las Vegas." She scoffed at the Doctor.

"Well I will get you there eventually." The Doctor told her like he didn't want us hearing him arguing with her.

Words cannot describe how freaking confused I was. The entire time the Doctor was ranting on and on about the marriage of those to, we all stood frozen in our fighting stances, unsure of what to do. This man just invade the Argo II, but he was acting like we were friends he hasn't seen in forever. None of us attacked because they didn't seem like a threat in the slightest, and as far as I could tell, they were human. Very weird, crazy humans.

"Wait, I just-I…what are you doing on our ship?" I stuttered, coming out a lot less smooth than I would have liked it to. The Doctor turned to me, studying me with a child-like curiosity before spinning around looking at everything he could before returning his gaze to me.

"What's your name?" He asked me, ignoring my previous question completely.

"Uh, Percy."

"Percy, now that's a name, very fitting. Now tell me Percy, why are there no adults on this ship?" He questioned.

"What do you mean-"

"You're all out in the middle of the ocean on a very large boat. Now considering how you were all pointing your swords at us before we even walked out the door means that you heard us beforehand. Now any sensible adult supervisor would have come to check this noise and told all of you kids to stay put where ever you were to make sure none of you would get hurt. And even if none of you were around an adult, they would have made it up here by now. So with the lack of adults present, my question is why there no adults on the ship?" He explained, with a hint of cockiness to his voice, as though he wanted us to be impressed.

I don't want to say that I was impressed, but I was. Any adult would have told a bunch of teenagers to stay where they were when they heard a strange noise, it made complete sense, and they would have come to investigate. It made me nervous, how fast he figured all that out by taking one look at us. And even though I would never say it out loud, I didn't even think that Annabeth could have figured something like that out that quickly.

"That…that is none of your business." Annabeth stammered. I knew one thing for sure, it wasn't normal to figure out huge details like that in a matter of seconds, which meant that this guy was smart, really smart. He noticed the little things, which meant that given time he could figure out what we were, if he didn't already know.

He continued studying us with a look of joy in his eyes, which was really starting to annoy me, and then he laid eyes on riptide. He looked confused, than did something that made me rethink why I thought he was so smart before. He walked right up to me, ignoring the fact that I was in a fighting stance, and took the blade in his hands and held it to his face, studying it.

It wasn't until later that I realized that he was able to touch riptide without it passing right through him, why I didn't realize it in that moment is something I still smack myself over.

"What kind of metal is this made out of?" He questioned, not even bothering to look up at any of us.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, ripping the blade out of his hands, backing away from him and pointing riptide at his throat. He didn't put his hands up in surrender and he didn't even looked down at the sword, but he still looked concerned, scared even. It was weird, because if I didn't know any better, I would have said that he didn't give to craps about the sharp pointy object threating his life, but he looked around at us with that look in his eyes like we some starving animals in cages that he couldn't help but pity.

"Please just answer the question, this is very important." He said quickly, looking more and more concerned by the second. I exchanging glances with Jason Annabeth and Hazel, all of us wondering why this freaking crazy man wanted to know what kind of metal riptide was made out of. I mean seriously when a sword is pointed at you, what is your first thought? Ninety nine percent of people would worry about the fact that their life could be over within the next few seconds, much less the kind of material said object threating their life was made out of.

A few seconds went by without anyone saying anything, just all of the seven giving death glares to the Doctor; that is before Amy spoke up.

"Oh just humor him for God's sake, and stopping menacingly staring at us. You're all kids, and hate to break it to you but none of you are exactly the most threating looking people."

I honesty felt bad for her. Annabeth grabbed her by the wrist, slammed her into the edge of the ship and twisted her arm back so she couldn't use it, all while pushing her face overboard. If there's one thing you don't do, its insult Annabeth, she'll take it as a challenge.

"I'm sorry what was that you were saying?" Annabeth sighed, the sass in her voice evident.

I looked over to Rory, since they were, you know, married, and he was just mumbling something along the lines of "she always manages to anger the people who want to kill us" all while having his face in his hands. I have to admit I kinda liked the guy.

"It's made of celestial bronze." Piper sighed at the doctor, rolling her eyes. I was honestly surprised she told him the truth, I would have lied and said it was normal bronze that I had polished really, really, well to the point where it looked like it was glowing.

He looked confused for a split second, just a second, then the look completely vanished from his face, and he laid his eyes on me.

"Percy, could I show you something?" He asked me with a kind look in his eyes, the kind of eyes I have learned after many years never to trust from a stranger.

"Depends on what it is."

"I would like to show you the inside of my Tardis, or my box as you would call it, I think it's really something you would enjoy." He asked me.

"You want me to go inside your phone booth?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well it isn't a…yes I would like for you to go inside my phone booth." He sighed.

"And why do you want him to go in there?" Piper asked with skepticism in her voice.

"I honestly think he would love it, and I know what you all are thinking. Not to worry, if anything happens to you in there Percy, I will let your friends decided what happens to us after." He comforted me, by basically saying that if I got hurt, he wouldn't argue when Annabeth ripped their heads off one by one with their bare hands.

I mean I didn't see why not, they were all in it before we came up here, which meant it wasn't booby trapped. The only thing stopping me was that he was so persistent on me doing it, so much so that I was a little suspicious.

I turned back to the seven, unsure of what to do.

Leo was the first to speak. "I don't see the harm in it, the things too small to fit anything deadly in it that you wouldn't see walking in. It's really up to you." Leo said quietly, leaning into me so the Doctor couldn't hear.

I turned to Annabeth, "Is it okay with you?"

"Your smart enough Seaweed Brain, I think you can handle walking into a box and not getting yourself killed." She told me.

"Gee thanks Annabeth, love you to." I told her, which resulted in her shoving me to the side while she rolled her eyes.

I turned to the Doctor, who gave me a nod and motioned his hand towards the door. I walked toward it and when I opened it, I was holding my sword out in front of me, just in case anything did jump out at me.

I nearly dropped it two seconds later.

When stepped inside and saw the inside of that thing, I stopped dead in my tracks. My feet were unable to move, because that was not a freaking box sitting on the Argo II's deck.

I had no idea how to describe it, the ceiling at least 20 or 30 feet of the ground. There were stairs that lead down to a machine that I don't think even God's have seen. There were levels that stretched far below what the floor of the ship would physically allow, and from what I could see, there were hallways around the perimeter of the room that probably lead to other rooms.

All in a box that was only about two feet wide and eight feet tall.

I was in absolute shock, because I knew that not even the mist could create an illusion this massive. I had no idea what to do, so I held my hand out in front of me and took a few steps forward, bracing myself to hit the back wall of the box. l kept moving forwards, not hitting a wall of any kind and I nearly fell on my face, but when I stood up I realized what I was seeing was actually there.

All I could do was look around in awe, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was impossible. I turned around, and there was the door, and it looked just as it did before I stepped inside the box, and I could see a sliver of light coming in from the outside.

My feet started to move towards it, even though I didn't tell them to and I nearly fell over again when I got out, and Frank caught me before I could smack into the ground. I quickly got up, turning around to find any explanation, but it was just the same box. The same one I saw before, the one sitting on our ship with the sky above it and the ship and ocean behind it.

"What?" Was all I managed to say.

I think I may have heard the Doctor saying something about me being okay, and I think I heard someone say my name with concern, but I didn't pay any attention to them.

I walked forward and put my hand on it, making sure that it was actually there and it was, it felt like normal wood. I ran my hand up to the top of the box, my fingers curling around the top edges of it, proving that the ceiling wasn't an illusion. I started to circle it, felling the walls to make sure that they were there. I even ran back make sure the bow of the ship wasn't an illusion.

When I got back to the front, I backed up to take another look at it, accidentally bumping into someone.

Jason jumped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, "Percy! Answer us! What is wrong?" He yelled, shaking me and trying to snap me out of whatever trance I was in.

All that I managed to get out was "I…it…I just…what?"

"Are you okay Percy, do you need to sit down, I know it can be a bit overwhelming at first." Rory asked me, putting a hand on my arm, but I shook him off.

All I could do was point at the box, trying (and failing) to tell them what I just saw.

"I…It's…"

"It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor finished.

 **Okay here's the first chapter :) It's not my best but I do really like it, and I wanted to continue but it's long enough already. So tell me what you think! Did you like it, hate it, love it? Leave a review saying what you thought, I always appreciate it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy_

Now you may be asking yourself _, Percy, you've been through Tartarus, aka literal Hell, how could something as simple and boring as the Tardis leave you speechless?_ And that is a very good question, and the answer is that it's the freaking Tardis. Picture yourself getting ready for school or whatever it is you do in the morning and you go to your closest to get something to wear for the day. Nothing special, business as usual, but then you open the door and what would normally be a small dark corner where the monsters hide is suddenly transformed into the lobby of a train station.

Now I don't know about you, but seeing some Harry Potter type crap like that would not go unnoticed. I would stare there dumbfounded, trying to piece together how my closet could defy the laws of physics. That was exactly what was happening to me. I was staring at this blue freaking London police box in the middle of the Argo II, (which was by the way enough to make me question some things), sitting on the deck that I have seen day after day for the past few months. I don't care how many times you've been through Tartarus, when something that isn't physically possible just pops on your front doorstep, you would do the exact same thing I did.

What I did besides stare dumbfounded at the thing, in case you were wondering, was take the "Doctor" and slam him into the closest wall.

"What is that thing?!" I shouted about two inches away from his face. I had him pinned against the wall so he could barely move, his cocky grin gone and replaced with a more serious look.

"She would never harm you, I can promise you that Percy." He answered.

I leaned in closer, tightening my grip around his wrists.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Percy, this is all a bit ridiculous, just let me go and talk about this like civilized men shall we?" He told me with a certain parental tone that reminded me of my mom for a split second.

I pushed myself off of him, stepping back into the middle of the deck.

"Percy, are you okay?"

I turned my head to see Hazel, and just about everyone else on the deck looking at me like I had just lost my mind, which I pretty much had.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…I don't…" I sighed, biting my lip and trying to get some words out to make sense of what I just saw.

Annabeth and I locked eyes for a second, and I nodded my head to tell her that I was okay. She glanced over at the Doctor, Amy and Rory for a second, all of whom were standing a good distance away from us, and then looked back at me. She gave me a nod back and turned back towards them.

"The one thing about Percy is that he doesn't scare easy, him along with the rest of us have seen and done more things than you guys will ever do in your entire lives-"

"I seriously doubt that." Amy muttered to herself loud enough so we could hear it. As soon as the words left her mouth, Rory grabbed her hand and muttered an incoherent phrase. All she did was give Rory a look than gave her attention to Annabeth again.

Annabeth, to my surprise, chose to ignore Amy's comment. "What I'm trying to say is that we aren't one to freak out over something small. So when my boyfriend is so dumbfounded by what he's seen to the point where he can't formulate coherent sentences, then you must have some serious shit in that phone booth of yours." She finished by crossing her arms and stepping towards them threateningly, as if daring them to try and argue with her.

There was a slight pause. "What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name darling, what's your name?" He asked her again.

"Okay let's get one thing straight, I am no one's _darling_ …and it's Annabeth."

He stared looked over to me and for a second, then switched his gaze back over to her.

"Percy and Annabeth, has a nice little ring to it doesn't it?" He muttered turning back towards me.

"Your girlfriend, I like her." The Doctor said, letting that childish grin spread back on his face.

"Why are you here?" Frank asked without skipping a beat.

"Why am I here?" The Doctor asked, like the answer was obvious.

"Yes Doctor, why are you here?" I asked a bit louder, stepping closer to the three of them.

"Don't you and your friends trust me Percy?" He questioned,

No one answered him.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, laughing to himself. "Well then again I guess you have no reason to, having just met me and all. But even though you don't trust me doesn't mean that I don't trust you. You are quite the legend Percy, defeating one of the most well know creatures in Greek Mythology at the age if twelve with no prior training, all to save your mother. Most twelve years olds would have stood there while there mother was ripped to pieces but not you, you managed to act and save someone you love. It takes a special kind of brave to do that, the kind that could easily be mistaken for stupidity, and that's the kind of bravery that I like. Where you throw common sense out the door because common sense doesn't matter if they don't make it out. You have shown this bravery time and time again throughout the stories I've heard of you, and it shows me one thing. It shows me that even after everything you've been through and through every accomplishment and loss you've ever faced, you never lost that heart that you had as a child. You still care about people, you want to survive but more importantly you want your friends to survive before you. That is the sign of a true hero Percy, someone I would entrust with my life."

"Uhhh…Thank you?" I told him after a few seconds, not really knowing what else to say in response to that. I didn't really question how he knew so much about me, I knew a lot of halfbloods knew about me, so it didn't faze me as much as it should have.

I looked back over my shoulder to where all of my friends looked on, and all of them looked as confused as I felt about the whole situation. We ran up her fully expecting to be attacked, and here I was being praised for having a good heart of all things.

And even though I must say I was a little flattered by the whole speech, I didn't let my guard down.

"Listen, Mr. Doctor or whatever, just because you waltz in here praising Percy for being a decent person doesn't me were gonna trust you." Leo blurted out, taking a step up and putting his hand on his tool belt, I could tell just by looking at him he was ready to jump in and attack if he needed to.

"What if I can make Percy trust me?" The Doctor said simply.

"What do you mean make him trust you?" Hazel proclaimed right after the words left his mouth, and I could feel the entire group tense, taking the suggestion as a threat.

The Doctor obviously noticed this, since he put his hands up in a surrender position as soon as we raised our swords.

"I don't mean to hurt him, really I meant what I said."

"Well you could have worded it better." The man, Rory, muttered just loud enough for us to hear. It was the first time I had heard him speak since he got on the ship, and I might have even found it funny if I wasn't calculating every one of the Doctor's moves, waiting for him to make even the slightest slip up.

"Percy, I have a proposition for you." He told me, looking me dead in the eyes, and I could tell by his stare that he was serious.

"If this 'proposition' involves death or injury in any way, find another stupidly brave kid to do it." I replied, shooting him a death glare, but it didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Give me ten seconds to earn your trust." He said.

"…Ten seconds?" I asked, making sure I heard it correctly.

"I'm asking you to give me ten seconds, no more no less, to earn your trust." He repeated, lowering his hands for the surrender position. None of us made a move.

"You think you can earn my trust in a matter of seconds." I asked him again, unsure of whether he was being serious or not.

"I hope that I can, you just have to let me try." He told me, taking a step closer to me. I didn't lower my sword, but I didn't raise it.

"Fine, you have ten seconds." I answered, looking him dead in the eye with my best _come at me_ I could muster up.

"Okay you just have to come with me into the Tardis." He told me simply, but I could see behind his calm stare that he was expecting the reaction that it got.

Everyone in the seven said something at once. I didn't pick up most of it, but you all probably assumed it was something along the lines of "No way!" and "You funny!" So you get the idea.

"Wait!" I shouted over all the protests, everyone promptly shutting up. I looked back over to the group, and their eyes widening, telling me what a stupid idea this was going to be.

I ignored them.

I walked over to the doctor, not breaking eye contact with him. I squared my shoulders and pointed riptide to the middle of his abdomen.

"You're asking me to trust you, so I expect to walk on there and not to be blown up. And I can assure you that if anything happened to me in those ten seconds my friends will not hesitate to cut your head off along with your pretty little sidekicks over here." I threatened, pushing the sword closer so it just poked his stomach.

Amy protested in response, but we ignored her. He gave me a slight nod, "You have my word Percy, nothing bad will happen to you."

We stared at each other for a good few seconds before I pushed him away. And I turned around to a very angry Annabeth.

"You're not actually going to go back on the thing are you?!" She practically yelled, her grey eyes burning into me, the same look she gives me whenever I am about to do something stupid, which I guess I was.

"It's only ten seconds."

"Yeah, and when you went on it last you nearly shit yourself!" She yelled, pointing to the box.

"I'll be okay Annabeth, I'm not stupid." I told her, gripping her shoulders. She shook her head slightly as she sighed, knowing she wasn't going to talk me out of this one.

"I swear to the gods Percy if you get killed-"

"You're going to bring me back to life and kill me again." I finished, a smile playing on my lips.

"You better believe it." She told me before pulling me into a quick kiss. I pulled away, feeling a little bit better about everything, and turned around.

The truth is I knew going in there again was practically suicide. I was aware that it was most likely a trap, but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't going back on because I wanted to trust him, I was going back on because I was curious. It defied the laws of physics, even past what the Mist could do, and I wanted to see what that purpose was.

Without wasting a beat, I walked over to the tall redhead and grabbed her by the arm, pushing her to walk in front of me.

"What are you doing?" She yelled in her thick accent, trying to shrug my hand off.

"Making sure that I'm not walking into a bomb." I answered. If I was gonna get blown up, I wanted to make damn sure that they wouldn't walk away unscathed as well.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door open and the one of the doors flung open, he stood by the entrance, motioning me inside.

"Percy!" Piper yelled from behind me.

"I'll be okay." I reassured her, but it was more of a reinsurance for me than anyone else.

"How do we know when the ten seconds start?" Leo yelled, his hammer still in hand.

"Oh you'll know, and if I take longer than ten seconds, you all have permission to rip me up into pieces." The Doctor told them, half joking, even though that's probably what would have happened.

I pushed Amy inside, and we walked in without an incident. Now that the original shock wore off from me first entering the Tardis, I could really see what was on the inside. Somehow it looked even bigger than the first time, and I could see much more little details that almost made it look like an evil villain's lab from an old cartoon.

The doctor strode in and closed the door behind him, and he turned to me smiling. It wasn't an evil _I got you now_ smile, it was almost a prideful one.

"You like it?" He asked, the smile now forming into a smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, figuring trust could start with his motive behind why he wanted me to trust him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked innocently

His smile grew bigger before he answered.

"Fun."

Dread filled my stomach, _great,_ I thought, _he's batshit insane._

He motioned me to follow him over to the main console in the middle of the huge room which was decorated with such a large number of switches and buttons in was almost comical. Not to mention the huge oddly-shape thing bobbing up and down in the middle of the entire thing did not help.

"Are you ready?" He asked me grinning like a child in a candy store. I nodded.

"Then hold on to something." He told me. And before I could ask what he meant by that, he flipped a lever and I was thrown to the side.

I barely managed to grab onto a railing before I was thrown onto the floor. The entire room was now moving back and forth like we were on a roller coaster, and all I could think were some very choice words and how I stupid I was for agreeing to this. But the others didn't seem like it bothered them at all, in fact the doctor was running around the console, practically giggling from joy.

He flipped another switch and the room came to a halt, nearly throwing me down for the tenth time.

I stood up slowly, and I saw the doctor was looking towards me with childlike amusement.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled trying to find my balance.

"Oh you'll see in just a minute." He said. I was starting to get fed up by the not-so-straightforward answers.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, and I nearly shot into the air when I heard her say that.

"What do you mean where are we?!" I yelled, half terrified of the answer.

"Why don't you look outside yourself Percy?" The Doctor said, the same annoying smile on his lips. I had to stop myself from smacking it off.

"Your ten seconds are up!" I yelled.

The smile faded. "Don't be mad Percy."

"Oh I am way past that!" I shot back.

"Let me explain. The Tardis is one of the rarest machines in the world, last of its kind even. Tardis stands for Time and Relevant Dimensions in Space." He started.

"And that means?" I asked, fed up with all the riddles he was giving me.

"This is a time machine Percy."

I didn't even say anything, I just laughed, because why not? If the box could break the laws of physics, then why couldn't it travel through time as well, it might as well be a living breathing creature while we're at it.

"So when I said ten seconds…" He started as my laughter died down and realization struck me.

"Ten seconds could be as long as you want them to be." I finished.

No one said anything for a few seconds before Rory chimed in.

"Are you okay mate? You seem to be taking this rather well."

"I've seen weirder." I told them flopping down in a seat. The sad part is it was true, I have seen weirder. Oh the wonderful life of a demigod.

'Why don't you take a look outside Percy?" The Doctor said after a minute of me just sitting in a chair, trying to take it all in. He could be pulling my leg for all I know, he could open the door and we could still be on the Argo II, but something told me that that wasn't the case.

I got up from my seat and made my way over to the door, where the Doctor waited. I stopped in front of it, and he motioned me to open it. And let me tell you, I almost passed out right there because of what I saw.

The Argo II was gone, along with the ground, kind of. I stood there in shock, looking down at what I had seen in pictures a thousand times over, although now I know that no picture could compare to the real thing.

We were floating thousands of miles above the Earth, because my life couldn't get any weirder right?

 **Woah an actual update? Yep that's right I'm alive and still kicking. Life has been crazy lately, with my senior year of high school and practices lasting until 11 at night, I barely have time to sit down, let alone write. But the creative writing class that I'm taking made me realize how much I missed this, so I'm back! So sorry if this chapter is absolute shit, it's late and I really don't want to proof read, so sorry for any mistakes! And remember; a review a day keeps the doctor away! (I know, I'm lame)**


End file.
